Le Grand Plan d'Albus Dumbledore
by LaFilleDeLaCompta
Summary: Un soir de détente avec son professeur de Potions, le Directeur de Poudlard a une idée "brillante" pour le rapprochement inter-maisons. Une idée qui n'est pas au goût de son collègue, bien qu'il s'en défende. Ceci est la traduction de la fic de mimi-snape-ita "Il Grande Piano di Albus Silente".
1. GRANDS PLANS ET OREILLES DE CHAT

Auteur : mimi-snape-ita

Je traduis ce qui est, à l'origine, un OS. Mais au vu de la longueur dudit OS, j'ai pris la liberté de le découper en 27 chapitres, qui sont les 27 parties de l'OS. Le découpage ne devrait donc pas être un problème pour la lecture. Pour retrouver la fiction en italien : "Il Grande Piano di Albus Silente". En espérant que cela vous plaise.

Bien sûr, rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni l'histoire.

Dernière petite chose : en raison d'un rythme de travail qui va aller en s'accélérant (période fiscale et toutes les belles heures supp qui vont avec), je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir publier de façon régulière. Mais soyez certains que je finirai.

* * *

CHAPITRE 1 - GRANDS PLANS ET OREILLES DE CHAT

« J'ai trouvé ! »

Dumbledore se leva, renversant son tabouret, les yeux un peu brouillés, non pas à cause de son âge avancé, mais plutôt par la quantité scandaleuse du Whisky Pur Feu qu'il avait ingurgité ces dernières heures. Severus le retint par la manche, évitant ainsi que le Directeur ne finisse étendu sur le carrelage sale de La Tête de Sanglier. Aberforth ricanait dans sa barbe tandis qu'il essuyait un verre sale avec un torchon qui avait connu des jours meilleurs.

« J'ai trouvé ! » Répéta Dumbledore après avoir retrouvé l'équilibre. Severus soupira

« De quoi es-tu en train de parler, Albus ? ».

Le vieux sorcier ignora le ton résigné de son jeune ami et, en lissant sa longue barbe blanche, annonça avec un air solennel son Plan Formidable :

« Granger et Malfoy ».

« Granger et Malfoy ? ».

Severus était confus.

« Exact. Granger et Malfoy », répéta Dumbledore, extrêmement satisfait par son intelligence.

« D'accord Albus, mais Granger et Malfoy quoi ? » s'exclama un Severus extrêmement exaspéré.

« C'est évident, réplica le Directeur un peu déçu de la lenteur de la réflexion du professeur de Potions, un couple. Griffondor et Serpentard. Ce n'est pas fantastique ? Tu prends la Griffondor-Qui-A-Sauvé-Le-Monde et le Serpentard-qui-S'est-Repenti, tu les mets ensemble, _et voilà_! Nous aurons finalement la paix entre les Maisons ! »

Ceci dit, il saisit le verre qu'Aberforth venait de remplir et le but cul sec, trinquant à lui-même, puis il prit son manteau, salua Aberforth et partit en chancelant ver Poudlard, suivi par un Severus Snape silencieux.

Severus regardait Dumbledore avec une expression indéchiffrable pendant qu'ils parcourraient le long pont qui séparait Poudlard de Pré-Au-Lard. Quiconque l'aurait vu à ce moment n'aurait pas pu imaginer la tempête qui faisait rage dans sa tête. Mais Severus était fait ainsi. Il ne permettait pas que ses émotions soient lisibles. Une fois qu'il eut rejoint son bureau et se soit assuré qu'il n'y avait personne en vue, il se laissa aller à une imprécation pleine de frustration. Il s'affala sur un gros fauteuil derrière le bureau, déboutonna le haut de sa chemise et cherchait à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Granger et Malfoy. Il secoua la tête. Mais comment diable Albus avait-il pu sortir une idée aussi absurde ! Ces deux-là ne se supportaient pas. Bien qu'ils soient désormais en septième année, ils ne faisaient que se chamailler chaque fois qu'ils en avaient l'occasion.

 _Celui qui déprécie la marchandise finit par l'acheter._

Severus agita sa main comme s'il voulait physiquement chasser cette pensée. Granger n'accepterait jamais le jeune Malfoy. Elle était trop Griffondor. Trop intelligente. Trop belle.

Non, c'en était trop !

Il se leva avec circonspection. Albus n'était pas le seul à avoir perdu la tête à cause de ce maudit Whisky Pur Feu. Il se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers l'escalier caché dans une niche, impatient d'aller dormir et d'oublier toute cette affaire. Il était au milieu de son ascension lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte. Qui diable cela pouvait-il être à cette heure ? Il descendit les escaliers, irrité comme jamais et prêt à déverser son ire sur le pauvre idiot qui avait pensé pouvoir le déranger. Il inspira et ouvrit brusquement la porte, prêt à invectiver le malappris. Mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge. Devant lui se trouvait Hermione Granger couverte par un long manteau, les yeux baissés et les cheveux à demi cachés par un chapeau. Severus se reprit immédiatement et avec sa froideur habituelle il s'adressa à la jeune fille

« Miss Granger, je suis vraiment étonné. Que fait notre petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout Préfète-en-Chef dehors à cette heure-ci ? Peut-être la demoiselle pense-t-elle qu'être Préfète-en-Chef la dispense de se plier à des règles idiotes comme le couvre-feu, ou... »

Il s'interrompit. Granger avait levé les yeux. Ils étaient pleins de larmes.

« C'est... c'est Mme Pomfresh qui m'envoie. J'ai besoin d'une potion. »

Ah, bien. Il s'était retrouvé déconcerté par ces yeux humides, et en entendant parler de potion, il se retrouvait de nouveau sur un terrain sûr, où il était Maître. Il se mit de côté et, d'un geste, invita la jeune fille à entrer.

La jeune fille était au centre de la pièce, les yeux fixés sur ses mains qu'elle tordait.

« Donc ? » Lui demanda-t-il mettant tout son désappointement dans cette unique parole.

Granger sursauta et, soupirant commença à expliquer :

« Voilà... Ce matin, j'ai bu comme d'habitude un jus de citrouille et... »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, que lui importait-il de connaître les habitudes matinales de Granger et de plus, il savait déjà qu'elle prenait du jus de citrouille et une moitié de toast beurré avec de la confiture de fraise. _Il le savait_ ?

« Et cette queue et ces oreilles sont apparus... »

Hein ? De quoi était en train de parler cette gamine ? Oh. De ceci. Elle avait enlevé le chapeau et le manteau. Entre les longs cheveux, pointaient deux oreilles de chat, avec des petits poils sur les pointes. Un frétillement détourna l'attention de Severus des oreilles. Une longue queue surgissait de derrière les jambes de la gamine, bougeant nerveusement de droite à gauche.


	2. L'ANTIDOTE

CHAPITRE 2 - L'ANTIDOTE

Severus fixait la jeune fille sans expression mais il était intérieurement agité. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre le lien entre la description du petit déjeuner de la Griffondor et les oreilles de chat. Il n'y avait absolument aucune logique. Pourtant, elle le lui avait certainement expliqué mais à tout ce qu'il semblait, son cerveau noyé de Whisky Pur Feu s'était perdu dans des pensées à l'odeur de fraise et de jus. Il se concentra.

 _Donc, jus de citrouille et toast. Non, les toasts ne rentrent pas dans l'équation. Donc, le jus. Elle le boit lentement, à petites gorgées, pendant qu'elle révise ses leçons. Non, ce n'est pas le propos. Jus de citrouille, potion... Parkinson. Je crois que j'ai entendu ce nom. Parkinson et potion. Blague. Tout est clair, Parkinson a voulu faire une blague avec une potion dans le jus de citrouille !_

Granger, sûrement mal à l'aise à cause du silence du professeur, recommença à parler

« J'ai... j'ai essayé toute la journée tous les contre-sorts auxquels je suis parvenue à penser... J'ai demandé à Harry de vérifier dans les livres de la bibliothèque mais il n'a rien trouvé. Alors, je suis allée voir Mme Pomfresh mais elle non plus n'a pas pu m'aider. Et donc... ben, me voici »

Elle continuait de se tordre les mains, ses oreilles de chats, miroir de ses émotions, étaient baissées. Severus haussa les épaules.

« J'imagine qu'il n'est pas possible de récupérer un peu de ce jus que vous avez bu ce matin... »

Inutile de le dire, le visage de la petite Je-Sais-Tout s'illumina et elle commença à fouiller dans un gros sac posé à terre. Elle en sortit une petite fiole contenant quelques gouttes d'un liquide orange plutôt dense. Severus le prit délicatement dans sa main, l'étudiant pensivement :

« Miss Granger, vous conservez toujours un échantillon de ce que vous mangez ou buvez ? Vous craignez de finir empoisonnées ? Je ne pense pas que vous soyez _aussi_ importante »

Du coin de l'œil, il la vit rougir violemment pendant qu'elle bredouillait à propos d'un goût étrange qu'elle avait senti en le buvant. Elle reçut un regard de désapprobation. Quelle idiote ! Continuer à boire le jus de citrouille alors qu'elle avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Peut-être était-elle trop concentrée sur son gros livre d'Arithmancie pour s'en rendre compte.

 _Et comment pouvait-il savoir que ce matin elle étudiait l'Arithmancie ? Peut-être parce que lorsqu'elle est concentrée sur ces calculs, elle fronce toujours les sourcils de la même manière ..._

Severus Snape se renfrogna. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il se fit la promesse que plus jamais, pour aucune raison au monde, il ne toucherait de nouveau à cette mixture diabolique qu'est le Whisky Pur Feu. A moins de se lamenter seul. Il décida de se concentrer sur le problème de la potion pour se libérer le plus vite possible de Granger.

« Asseyez-vous » lui dit-il, en indiquant vaguement un fauteuil vert dans l'angle.

Sur le visage de la Griffondor apparut une expression un peu déconcertée. Elle regarda le fauteuil et de nouveau le professeur, mais celui-ci avait disparu derrière une petite porte qui donnait dans sa réserve. Quand il revint, il lui jeta un coup d'œil et il lui échappa une espèce de grognement quand il la vit accroupie sur le fauteuil plutôt qu'assise comme il s'y était attendu. Son regard la transperça, et elle murmura avec un demi-sourire, rougissant d'embarras

« La queue. Je ne peux pas m'asseoir sans l'écraser. »

Severus se retourna et se dirigea vers sa paillasse. Si la Griffondor avait vu son expression, elle aurait été choquée pour le reste de sa vie. Severus Snape - le meilleur potioniste du Royaume-Uni, le grand connaisseur de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, celui qui avait sauvé Albus Percival etcetera Dumbledore de la mort au prix de sa propre vie en trahissant le Lord Noir - avait capitulé devant une gamine idiote qui avait réussi à se faire transformer à moitié en chat et se lamentait de ne pas pouvoir s'asseoir. En mots simples, il avait envie de rire. LUI !

Il se reprit de suite, en cherchant à analyser la substance qui se trouvait dans la fiole.

« Réagit à la pierre de lune... »

 _Il devrait écrire au Ministère pour faire déclarer hors la loi ce stupide alcool_

« Odeur légèrement acidulée, probablement due aux feuilles d'étoile de mer »

 _Ou mieux, il devrait écrire au Ministère en demandant de déclarer hors la loi TOUS les alcools_

« ... On relève des traces d'herbe à chat... »

 _Penser en grand : une loi qui aurait fait fermer tous les pubs du Royaume Uni, au prix d'une révolte de la part des irlandais_

« ... Couleur légèrement altérée, tendant plus vers le rouge fauve que l'orange... »

 _Cette gamine ne levait donc jamais les yeux de son livre ? Comment pouvait-elle ne pas s'être aperçue de la couleur ?_

« ... Arrière-goût de miel... »

 _Non, quelquefois elle les lève ses yeux. Ils ont la couleur du miel d'acacia_

« ... Consistance plutôt dense... »

 _Du miel d'acacia regardé au soleil. Avec des milliers de reflets ambrés._

« En ajoutant de la poudre de corne de Troll le jus de citrouille s'évapore. Il reste au fons un poil de chat-garou »

Severus se retourna triomphant. Il connaissait l'antidote. Son cœur manqua un battement. La Griffondor s'était endormie, probablement épuisée après avoir passé la journée entière à essayer de s'en sortir. Severus continua de la regarder et se rendit compte qu'en effet ce n'était plus une gamine. Il se la rappelait lorsqu'elle était arrivée ici en première année. Elle était la seule d'entre tous ces enfants qui savait à quoi s'attendre. C'est pour cela qu'il s'en rappelait. Parmi tous les regards égarés et émerveillés, celui de la jeune Née-Moldue était l'unique qui transmettait de la satisfaction, comme si ses attentes avaient été confirmées. Ça lui avait rappelé comment il s'était lui-même senti quand il était arrivé pour la première fois à Poudlard, heureusement conscient de ce qui l'attendait. Mais maintenant Hermione avait grandi et, malgré les aspects félins auxquels elle semblait abonnée, il devait admettre qu'elle avait vraiment bien grandi.


	3. INSOMNIE ET CONSIDERATIONS

CHAPITRE 3 – INSOMNIE ET CONSIDERATIONS

Severus, appuyé sur le bureau, regarda la forme blottie sur le fauteuil, en serrant les bords avec tant de force que ses phalanges blanchirent. Malfoy et Granger. Granger et Malfoy. Cette seule idée le répugnait. Diable d'Albus. Lui et ses idées grotesques. Il soupira en passant sa main dans ses cheveux de jais. Il sortit sa baguette et, d'un mouvement fluide du poignet, il murmura « _Levicorpus_ ». La petite Griffondor endormie fut doucement soulevée du fauteuil et il la fit léviter jusqu'au canapé, la déposant avec précaution sur la douce étoffe verte. Severus récupéra le manteau de la jeune fille et l'en couvrit, faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller. Puis, il avança la table basse qui était dans l'angle de la pièce et la positionna à côté de la tête de la jeune fille. Il posa dessus l'antidote et retourna au bureau. Il écrit deux lignes hâtives sur un bout de parchemin, le posa contre la fiole et, sans un autre regard, alla se terrer dans sa chambre.

Une fois en sécurité, il commença à se déshabiller. Il plia avec soin ses habits et les déposa sur la chaise devant la fenêtre. Puis il se glissa dans son lit et attendit que le sommeil le cueille. Mais celui-ci n'avait aucune intention d'arriver. Severus se tourna et se retourna dans le lit pendant une bonne demi-heure quand il décida d'abandonner tout espoir. Énervé contre lui-même, il jeta les couvertures, enfila sa robe de chambre avec des gestes nerveux et descendit dans le laboratoire à la recherche d'une potion de sommeil. Faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit, il s'introduisit dans la réserve, où, avec déception, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus de potion. Il rassembla avec rage les ingrédients pour en préparer une et commença à travailler en silence. De temps à autre, il levait les yeux vers le canapé. Hermione n'avait pas beaucoup bougé durant son sommeil. Elle avait seulement allongé une jambe qui maintenant dépassait du manteau. Une longue jambe. Une longue et belle jambe. Renfrogné par cette observation, il se reconcentra sur sa potion, mais après quelques instants, son regard était revenu vers la canapé.

« Oh, allons ! Ce n'est pas une grande beauté au fond, avec ces oreilles ridicules ! » se dit-il à lui-même, toujours plus irrité.

Oh ! S'il avait pu maltraiter un étudiant pour évacuer sa frustration ! Un rictus apparu sur le visage pâle de l'enseignant de potions le plus craint de l'histoire de Poudlard. Il était bon à ça. Il savait exactement comment terroriser ses élèves. Surtout les premières et septièmes années.

Avec les premiers, c'était facile. Ils étaient si petits ! Il suffisait d'un rien pour les faire fondre en larmes.

Avec les dernières années, c'était une autre paire de manches. Il aimait les rendre nerveux. Il savait parfaitement que réussir leurs examens de fin d'année dans sa matière était indispensable pour les carrières qu'ils avaient choisi. Il prenait plaisir à les mettre dans l'embarras. Naturellement il savait que les sept étudiants de septième année qui suivaient son cours étaient plutôt bons - il n'aurait jamais perdu son temps avec qui n'en était pas digne. Pourtant il s'en amusait de la même façon. Il n'avait pourtant jamais renvoyé un seul élève de dernière année, mais les étudiants semblaient ne pas s'en apercevoir et il pouvait continuer son règne de terreur. Le rictus s'élargit alors qu'il pensait à la leçon d'il y a deux jours. Zabini avait oublié de tourner une fois dans le sens horaire la potion Veritaserum avant d'ajouter la racine d'aconit et il avait reçu une série de commentaires caustiques sur son intelligence douteuse, qu'il avait tant serré les dents pour ne pas répondre que l'on avait entendu ses dents crisser. Absolument sublime. Il n'avait rien contre Zabini, au fond c'était un étudiant de sa Maison, mais certaines fois son attitude si hautaine l'agaçait. Et puis il avait volontairement renversé sur Granger du jus de haricots soporifiques, en lui tachant irréversiblement l'uniforme. Severus se bloqua alors qu'il taillait les brins de lavande. Il avait mis Zabini dans l'embarras, pourquoi avait-il fait une méchanceté à Granger ? Non, ce n'était absolument pas possible. Simplement, il ne tolérait pas que dans sa classe les étudiants pensent à autre chose qui ne soit pas ses chères potions.

 _Pourtant, lui, il y pensait à autre chose._

Et cet « autre chose » venait juste de murmurer dans son sommeil. Severus se raidit. Mais que diable se passait-il ? Maintenant l'excuse du Whisky Pur Feu ne tenait plus. Il s'était passé des heures depuis qu'il avait bu ces deux verres qu'Aberforth lui avait servi et l'effet était réduit. Non vraiment, ce ne pouvait pas être ça. Mais alors, quoi ? Il baissa le regard, les sourcils froncés. Mais certainement, la potion ... Il était simplement fatigué. Ça avait été une longue journée et il avait vraiment besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il ajouta le dernier ingrédient et se résolut à attendre. Il fallait encore quarante minutes pour que la potion soit prête et il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner du laboratoire, vu qu'il y avait toujours un risque pour que le chaudron explose. Il aurait été ennuyeux de devoir tout recommencer dans ce cas.

Il s'assit au bureau près du comptoir du laboratoire et décida de corriger quelques devoirs qu'il avait donné à des secondes années. Le premier était d'un certain Kevin Craven. Il tenta mettre un visage sur le nom, mais lorsqu'il vit que le parchemin portait le symbole de Poufsouffle il décida que ce n'était pas important. C'était surement un des habituels placides que cette Maison fournissait en continu. Il ricana. Les Poufsouffle n'étaient pas aussi intelligents que les Serdaigle, ils n'étaient pas aussi astucieux que les Serpentard et pas aussi courageux - et là le professeur renifla de dédain - que les Griffondor. Griffondor. Le regard se déplaça du devoir de l'inconnu - et destiné à le rester - Kevin à la Griffondor sur son canapé.

Mais pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas réveillée brusquement et mise à la porte avec sa potion ? La panique le traversa. Et si … mais cela ne pouvait être. Il ne pouvait pas s'être ramolli à ce point ! Il chassa rapidement cette pensée et réprima sa panique en retrouvant son habituel et confortable masque de froideur. Il décida qu'il pouvait encore maudire l'alcool pour ce geste malheureux. Il était effectivement un peu embrumé lorsque cette épuisante gamine s'était présentée devant lui. Rien de plus. Il chercha à retourner à la dissertation mais la jeune fille se retourna sans son sommeil et le manteau glissa du canapé. Par la barbe de Merlin ! Cette gamine ne savait même pas _dormir_ de façon appropriée ! et encore moins s'habiller. Elle avait la cravate tordue, le cardigan froissé et la jupe … _Mon Dieu_ ! Severus réprima un gémissement de désapprobation. La jupe de Granger était enroulée sur un côté, montrant ainsi quelques centimètres de peau, bien plus que ce que Severus avait l'intention de voir. Maintenant, toute la longe jambe _bien faite_ de la jeune fille était exposée. Il se leva d'un bon, couru récupérer le manteau et le lui jeta sans aucune douceur. La jeune fille protesta faiblement, encore immergée dans le sommeil, fronçant les sourcils dans une drôle de moue contrariée. Puis avec un geste du bras, se libéra de nouveau du manteau qui retourna s'affaisser par terre.

Severus se rendit compte qu'il faisait très chaud dans cette pièce. C'était le mois de septembre, un septembre inhabituellement chaud pour le climat écossais et la potion qui bouillonnait dans le chaudron rendait l'atmosphère humide. Et cette insupportable gamine portait un cardigan. Un cardigan ! pouvait-on être plus idiot ? personne ne portait l'uniforme complet avec cette chaleur ! Mais c'était la Miss parfaite Préfète-En-Chef et il semblait presque que ce soit sa croisade de faire porter les uniformes de manière appropriée. Bien sûr, si elle s'était vue en ce moment, elle aurait été couverte de honte à l'instant. Severus ricana à cette pensée. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas être dans la même pièce qu'elle dans ces conditions, lui-même habillé en tout et pour tout d'une longue robe de chambre en soie. Si elle s'était réveillée il aurait assisté à une scène d'hystérie qui honnêtement n'avait pas lieu d'être, mais il se contraignit à admettre que la situation était un tantinet ambiguë. Surtout avec la potion de sommeil sans rêve dans le chaudron. Cela semblait une chose très inconvenante. Il fit apparaître de nulle part une espèce de tenture autour du canapé, après quoi il appliqua à l'intérieur un charme de refroidissement et retourna en soupirant à sa potion. Il aurait pu y penser avant. La clepsydre indiquait qu'il restait encore vingt minutes d'ici la fin de la préparation, il retourna donc à ses dissertations. Il trouva qu'il lui était beaucoup plus simple de se concentrer sans constamment avoir sous les yeux la fille-chat. Une demi-heure plus tard, il était enfin dans son lit, immergé dans un sommeil sans rêves.


	4. RÉVEILS

Bonjour, bonjour !

Un petit chapitre ce jour. Pas de ma faute (Pour le découpage, voir avec l'auteure ^^).

Sinon, ce petit mot pour vous remercier pour les reviews (j'espère que l'histoire continuera de vous plaire), pour les fav et les follow !

Ensuite, la petite avance que je m'étais créée au mois de janvier a fondu comme neige au soleil. Je n'ai plus que le chapitre 5 de traduit. Je vais bientôt travailler en flux tendu, il risque donc d'y avoir des retards de publication. Là, c'est un peu plus de ma faute, je dois raccourcir mes journées de labeur (méchant Patron).

Maintenant, place au chapitre 4.

* * *

CHAPITRE 4 – RÉVEILS

Hermione se réveilla un peu hébétée. Elle était immergée dans une fraiche pénombre verte. Avec ses vêtements de la veille tous froissés. Elle s'étira, pensive. Elle se trouvait sur un beau divan un peu usé recouvert de soie verte, entouré de tentures de la même couleur. Elle se gratta la tête et se rappela de tout. Pansy, le jus de citrouille, les oreilles et la queue. Snape qui lui préparait la potion et qui s'était étranglé pour éviter de rire quand elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait s'asseoir à cause de la queue. Elle devait s'être endormie. Pourtant, elle était certaine d'avoir été sur le fauteuil, pas sur le divan. Peut-être que le professeur Snape l'avait portée dans ses bras ? mais non idiote ! C'était un sorcier, il devait avoir utilisé le _Levicorpus_. Elle regarda autour d'elle et trouva la fiole posée sur la petite table. A côté de celle-ci, un bout de parchemin gribouillé. Elle se sentit un peu comme Alice au Pays des Merveilles au milieu de cette lumière verte un peu irréelle mais très plaisante. Elle ricana à cette idée et prit le billet.

 _A boire avant le petit déjeuner,_

 _S.S._

 _PS : cela coutera cinq point à Griffondor pour avoir été hors du dortoir après le couvre-feu._

Hermione renifla. Typique de Snape. Elle reposa la feuille sur la table et prit la fiole. Le liquide à l'intérieur était d'une belle couleur rosée, avec de délicates veinures argentées qui tourbillonnèrent lorsqu'elle enleva le bouchon. Cela sentait la fraise, avec un arrière fond légèrement amer. Elle se rendit compte que la partie rosée était effectivement du jus de fraise et que seules les veinures argentées constituaient l'antidote. Le professeur l'avait ajouté pour améliore le goût, probablement. C'était un geste inhabituellement courtois de la part de Snape. Hermione haussa les épaules et bu tout d'un coup. Puis, d'un sortilège, elle nettoya la fiole. Elle se leva, en réarrangeant du mieux possible ses vêtements, récupéra sa baguette et d'un _Evanesco_ fit disparaître les tentures. Elle s'approcha du bureau et écrivit quelques lignes de remerciements au dos du parchemin, s'efforçant à ne pas ajouter un PS d'insultes pour les cinq points retirés. Après cela, elle quitta silencieusement le bureau et se dirigea vers son dortoir.

* * *

Le matin suivant Severus se réveilla bien reposé, presque de bonne humeur. Après s'être accordé une petite douche, il endossa une redingote noire en coton par-dessus une chemise de lin légère et un pantalon noir. Il enfila ses chaussures et descendit dans son laboratoire. Il nota immédiatement que son invitée était partie. Elle avait remis la table à sa place originelle et fait disparaître les tentures. La fiole qui avait contenu l'antidote avait été nettoyée et déposée sur le bureau avec le billet où il avait noté les instructions. Il allait pour le jeter quand il vit qu'il y avait quelque chose écrit au dos. Arquant le sourcil, il lut :

 _Merci pour la potion, les tentures et le charme de rafraîchissement._

 _Hermione Granger_

Severus fixa le billet avec surprise. Ce n'était pas souvent que les étudiants le remerciaient. Presque jamais en fait. La dernière fois, ça avait été Potter, lorsqu'il était venu le trouver à Ste Mangouste, où il avait passé trois longues semaines, luttant contre les blessures de Nagini. Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup parlé ce jour-là, d'un accord tacite. D'autre part, cela aurait été vraiment embarrassant de parler de ce que le garçon avait vu dans la pensine. Tout simplement, Potter l'avait remercié et lui avait fait des vœux chaleureux de prompte guérison. Il avait accepté les remerciements et ils étaient restés silencieux pendant quelques minutes. Etrangement, il n'y avait pas eu d'embarras pendant ces quelques minutes mais peut-être une profonde compréhension de la part de chacun. Puis Potter s'en était allé. Mais il était revenu d'autres fois, sans motif précis et ils avaient parlé. De tout et de rien, mais jamais de Lily. Jamais de son passé. Jamais de leur passé. Severus ne savait pas quoi penser de ces moments avec Potter, mais il avait été surpris de se trouver à l'aise avec ce gamin. Peut-être que Dumbledore avait raison. Peut-être que Harry Potter ressemblait plus à sa mère qu'à son père.

Severus se secoua. Il rangea le billet dans le premier tiroir et partit vers la Grande Salle.


	5. LA GRANDE FUITE

CHAPITRE 5 – LA GRANDE FUITE

Severus s'assit à la table des professeurs, en s'efforçant de ne pas jeter un sort au professeur Flitwick à sa droite qui jasait allègrement avec le professeur Mc Gonagall. Il détestait supporter chaque matin le rituel du petit déjeuner. Il aurait mille fois préféré rester à se terrer dans ses appartements et éviter tout contact qui ne fut pas strictement nécessaire. Mais, à ce qu'il paraissait, c'était un devoir inéluctable pour chaque directeur de maison de veiller sur les étudiants durant les repas. Un véritable ennui. Il se versa distraitement à boire lorsque les paroles de Flitwick le rejoignirent.

« Severus ! Depuis quand bois-tu du jus de citrouille ? J'ai toujours pensé que tu trouvais ça trop … ahem … doux ! »

Mais de quoi diable était-il en train de parler ? Il jeta un œil au contenu de son verre et, en effet, il était rempli de jus de citrouille. Il se reprit de suite et, avec fraicheur, il se retourna vers le petit professeur de Sortilèges.

« Je ne pensais pas que mes habitudes alimentaires fussent un sujet d'intérêt. »

Flitwick, en brave homme qu'il était, se mit à rire.

« Severus, je te promets que personne ne t'espionne ! Mais admets que nous nous connaissons depuis de nombreuses années et je ne t'ai jamais vu, au petit déjeuner, boire autre chose que du café sans sucre ! »

Severus, renfrogné, murmura, glacial.

« Il semble que personne dans la communauté magique ne paraît pouvoir se passer de cette mixture. Je me suis promis d'en découvrir le motif »

Et il se tourna, buvant une longue gorgée du liquide orange remplissant son verre. C'était incroyablement frais et hydratant, bien sûr doux, mais avec une note âpre finale qui restait en bouche. Flitwick revint à la charge, visiblement amusé.

« Alors Severus, tu as découvert le secret magique du … ahem … jus de citrouille ? »

Severus leva un sourcil.

« Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que ce soit la meilleure des boissons, mais je dois admettre que ce n'est pas mauvais. »

Flitwick retint un soupir satisfait et reprit sa conversation avec le professeur de métamorphose.

Severus était en train de contempler son verre à moitié vide lorsque Dumbledore s'assit à table. Il semblait un peu moins joyeux que d'habitude et décidément peu enclin à la conversation, ce qui fit ricaner Severus. Evidemment, la beuverie de la soirée précédente réclamait son tribut. Et avec véhémence, à en croire les longs doigts du Vénérable Vieux pressés sur ses tempes. L'idée que quelqu'un d'autre ait eu une nuit difficile eut le pouvoir de le réjouir immédiatement, bien que ce nouveau sentiment de joie se traduise simplement par un léger relâchement du sourcil.

Il fit courir lentement son regard dans la Grande Salle et il s'arrêta sur la table des Griffondor. Les étudiants, à cette heure matinale, n'étaient pas particulièrement intéressants. Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient le regard vide, probablement parce qu'ils en étaient réduits à terminer leurs devoirs au dernier moment. Les autres étaient trop consacrés à dévorer la nourriture qu'ils avaient devant eux pour prêter attention à leurs voisins. D'autres, à l'inverse, repassaient les leçons du jour, mais presque tous essayaient fébrilement de faire rentrer quelque chose dans leurs têtes vides alors qu'ils auraient dû étudier les jours précédents. Il n'y avait, inutile de le dire, qu'une seule personne relativement calme à cette table. Penchée sur un gros livre, Hermione Granger grignotait sa moitié de toast et sirotait distraitement son jus de citrouille. Ses yeux courraient sur les lignes d'encre noire et de temps en temps, elle les levait vers le plafond enchanté de la Grande Salle pendant que ses lèvres bougeaient silencieusement, surement en répétant ce qu'elle venait de lire. Puis, d'un coup, se sentant épiée, elle se retourna vers la table des professeurs, et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Severus, lequel, pris au dépourvu, mit quelques secondes à se reprendre et détourner le regard, non sans avoir noté qu'elle lui adressait un sourire timide. Quelle audace ! Severus se leva brusquement et, dans un bruissement de cape, abandonna la Salle au désarroi de tous. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte du regard attentif de Dumbledore et encore moins du pétillement amusé qui dansait dans ses yeux bleus.

Severus ne courrait pas, mais sa sortie avait la saveur amère de la retraite. Il glissait silencieusement dans les couloirs encore vides avec un seul objectif en tête : retourner le plus vite possible entre les murs confortables des cachots. Derrière une épaisse porte en noyer. Loin des sourires timides, du jus de citrouille et des grand yeux ambrés. Il se faufila rapidement dans le bureau et s'adossa a à la porte, soupirant fortement. La journée était à peine commencée et déjà il se sentait terriblement fatigué. Il imagina les commentaires des témoins de sa sortie et laissa échapper un gémissement. Il devrait supporter toute la journée des questions sur sa santé de la part des professeurs importuns. Il se consola en essayant de se convaincre que personne n'avait noté l'échange de regards entre lui et Granger. Même s'il avait vu quelque chose pendant qu'il se tournait vers la porte derrière la table des professeurs. Deux yeux gris qui le regardaient intéressés depuis la table des Serpentard les yeux de Draco Lucius Malfoy. Et il était certain d'y avoir vu un éclair de malice. Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil. Une pointe de panique commençait à monter en lui. Il s'efforça de penser clairement.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, Malfoy était en liberté conditionnelle, comme disent les Moldus. Il avait évité Azkaban parce que, lorsqu'il avait reçu la Marque, il était mineur. On lui avait reconnu des circonstances atténuantes : le Seigneur des Ténèbres tenait sa famille en otage, et son père faisait pression sur lui. Et, en fin de compte, il n'avait tué personne. Mais cela n'enlevait rien au fait qu'il était un Mangemort. Le Magenmagot avait donc délibéré ainsi : il ferait sa dernière année à Poudlard où il serait bien surveillé et, s'il gardait profil bas et étudiait avec sérieux, il serait blanchi. Severus se reprit un peu. Il devrait faire entendre au garçon qu'il ne tolérerait aucune plaisanterie sur ce sujet. Autrement, il prierait pour être envoyé à Azkaban. Il se relaxa sur le fauteuil. Il récupérait le contrôle de la situation. Quant à Granger, il décida qu'il l'ignorerait, tout simplement. Ce qu'il faisait habituellement.


	6. DISCUSSIONS ET RÉVÉLATIONS

CHAPITRE 6 – DISCUSSIONS ET RÉVÉLATIONS

Severus parvenait enfin à se relaxer lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Extrêmement contrarié, il se leva du divan et ouvrit brusquement la porte. Il se retrouva devant une minuscule enfant de première année tremblant de peur.

« Quoi ? »

Severus mit toute la hargne possible dans cette unique parole et l'effet fut exactement celui qu'il attendait. La gamine écarquilla les yeux et commença à haleter, incapable de parler. Elle sortit de sa poche un petit papier et le lui tendit. Après qu'il l'ait saisi, elle murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un « _Bonne journée_ », se retourna et se mit à courir comme si elle avait peur que l'enseignant puisse la dévorer d'un moment à l'autre. Severus ne put rien faire d'autre que ricaner avec satisfaction. Il referma la porte derrière lui et décacheta l'enveloppe. C'était un message de Dumbledore.

 _Severus,_

 _Je n'ai pas oublié l'idée d'hier soir._

 _Je compte sur toi pour l'opération « Paix entre les Maisons »_

 _A.P.W.B.D_

Severus gémit pour la énième fois. Ce maudit vieux était d'un entêtement inouï. Il concevait des plans absurdes et s'attendait à ce que tous soient heureux de l'aider à les mettre en place. Mis le pire était que cet homme avait une passion immodérée pour le complot et il ne révélait qu'un infime partie de ses plans aux personnes impliquées et, souvent et volontiers, qu'après qu'elles aient rejoint son objectif. Mais pas cette fois. Severus Snape ne se ferait pas manipuler de nouveau. Avec une détermination renouvelée, le professeur de Potions partit au pas de charge vers le bureau du Directeur bien décidé à obtenir la vérité de la part du vieux mage.

Severus mit peu de temps pour arriver au troisième étage où se situait l'entrée du bureau directorial et des appartements du Directeur. Il prononça le mot de passe (« Boule puante ») et attendit impatiemment que les escaliers montent jusqu'à la porte du bureau à laquelle il toqua énergiquement.

« Assieds-toi, Severus » dit Dumbledore sans lever les yeux du parchemin qu'il lisait.

Severus obtempéra, s'asseyant sur une des deux chaises recouvertes de velours rouge, se résigna à attendre que l'autre finisse de lire. Cela ne prit que cinq minutes qui lui parurent une éternité. Finalement, Dumbledore mit ses papiers de côté et s'appuya sur son dossier, les mains croisées dans son giron et fixa sur Severus ses yeux vifs.

« Alors, Severus, qu'est-ce qui t'amène devant un pauvre vieillard comme moi ? »

Severus se redressa sur sa chaise. Cet homme le faisait toujours se sentir comme un étudiant.

« Cela concerne ton projet ... »

« Ha ! Tu as reçu ma lettre. J'espère que tu n'as pas trop terrorisé ma petite messagère ! »

Severus grimaça. Dumbledore le connaissait vraiment bien.

« Peut-être un petit peu. Pas que j'aie fait beaucoup. La fille était déjà, comment dire, assez troublée elle-même ... »

« Certes, ta réputation te précède » répondit Dumbledore avec un air solennel, puis son expression s'ouvrit en un sourire amusé.

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler Severus ? »

Le professeur prit quelques minutes pour décider de la façon d'aborder le sujet. Il était sorti de son bureau à la hâte sans penser à comment il l'affronterait. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucun argument à opposer au Grand Plan Granger/Malfoy et la chose le mettait assez mal à l'aise. Dumbledore attendit patiemment qu'il classe ses idées. Severus décida de procéder prudemment.

« Pourquoi ? »

Dumbledore paru un peu déçu du manque de mémoire de son enseignant. Il pensait avoir été assez clair, mais peut-être que ses souvenirs étaient un tantinet faussés par la grande quantité d'alcool ingurgitée.

« Il me semblait l'avoir déjà expliqué, mais je suis un homme patient et je te répondrai : nous avons besoin que les Maisons soient enfin réunies et je crois qu'un couple Griffondor/Serpentard pourrait nous aider à atteindre ce but. »

« Albus, je te connais depuis presque dix-huit ans. Je te connais, tout comme tu me connais. Je sais que tes plans ne sont jamais ce qu'ils semblent être. Donc je te le demande de nouveau et je serais très heureux que tu sois sincère avec moi. Pourquoi ? »

Dumbledore soupira.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Tu es une des personnes qui me connaissent le mieux, et j'ai totalement confiance en toi. Tu dois me croire quand je te dis que pour moi la paix entre les Maisons est une priorité. Tout ce que je demande, c'est que deux personnes de premier plan dans ces Maisons se mettent ensemble. »

Severus se renfrogna, il semblait sincère, mais il ne se rendrait pas aussi facilement.

« Mais pourquoi Granger ? Je peux comprendre Malfoy. Au fond, c'est le seul qui soit remarquable chez les Serpentard. Mais Granger ? »

Dumbledore l'observa amusé.

« Severus, tu m'étonnes ! Qui serait mieux que la délicieuse héroïne de guerre, celle qui est surnommée la Reine de Griffondor ? »

« Je ne sais pas ... Peut-être Weasley. Elle serait mieux que Granger. On rapprocherait aussi deux familles qui se détestent depuis des générations ! »

Dumbledore lui répondit avec patience, comme s'il devait expliquer l'évidence à un enfant très jeune, et un peu retardé à vrai dire.

« Parce que cette chère Ginevra épousera Harry l'année prochaine. Tu te rappelles de lui ? Le Garçon Qui a ... »

« Été bien trop entêté pour mourir, oui, je me souviens de lui - Interrompit Severus un peu ennuyé - Mais alors, Granger n'est pas non plus une option, vu qu'elle est fiancée à Weasley. »

Il fit cette conclusion avec une pointe d'amertume qu'il ne parvint pas à comprendre. Dumbledore leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oh Severus ! Tu devrais vraiment sortir de tes donjons plus souvent et parler avec les gens. Pour un ex-espion, tu es vraiment mal informé ! La demoiselle Granger et ce cher Ronald ont rompu après quelques semaines d'idylle. Ça a été le ragot de l'été ! »

Severus devint muet. Quel était donc ce sentiment soudain de légèreté ?

* * *

Voilà, voilà, nous sommes rendus au chapitre 6. J'ose espérer qu'il vous a autant plut que les 5 d'avant. Tout se met gentiment en place, notre pauvre Severus sent bien qu'il y a un truc pas clair.

Tout ça pour vous dire que je pars une semaine en vacances, avec une connexion internet assez faible, pour ne pas dire inexistante. Donc, si je peux, le chapitre 7 sera publié jeudi prochain, sinon, je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous faire patienter jusqu'au samedi.


	7. LE PLAN PREND FORME

Bonjour !

Comme je le redoutais, mon lieu de villégiature ne m'a pas permis de publier jeudi. Voici donc avec un peu de retard et mes excuses le chapitre n°7.

* * *

CHAPITRE 7 - LE PLAN PREND FORME

Severus s'était de nouveau fait piéger par le Directeur. Ses facultés mentales l'avaient abandonné au moment même où Dumbledore avait lâché la nouvelle. Tout ce à quoi il réussissait à penser était que Granger était célibataire. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette information l'avait autant atteint. Au fond, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ? Il devait au moins admettre en lui-même que la demoiselle en question était plutôt mignonne. Assez mignonne pour attirer son attention. Il aurait voulu se terrer à nouveau dans son bureau - et peut-être y rester jusqu'à la fin de l'année - mais il avait des cours, et donc il se dirigea de mauvaise humeur vers sa salle, dans les donjons, s'arrêtant dans son bureau seulement pour récupérer les devoirs qu'il avait corrigé la veille. Il ne put pas faire moins que jeter un œil au divan sur lequel la Préfète En Chef avait dormi. Un image de la jeune fille profondément endormie, avec les vêtements en désordre et le visage encadré par ses boucles brunes lui provoqua une étrange sensation au niveau de son estomac. Cette petite faiblesse ne fit qu'augmenter son désappointement et il sortit et fermant violemment la porte.

Après deux heures de cours avec les élèves de cinquième année et une avec ceux de deuxième - ce cher Kevin se mit presque à pleurer lorsqu'il vit le T de Troll sur son devoir - il se rendit à la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Il évita soigneusement de laisser son regard errer sur la salle même s'il se sentait particulièrement enclin à se fixer sur la table Rouge et Or. Précisément vers le milieu de la table, où une certaine petite sorcière aux cheveux fous bavardait joyeusement avec la petite Weasley. Lorsqu'il eut fini et qu'il put finalement se lever sans sembler - de nouveau - fuir devant un Inferius, il s'approcha du Professeur Chourave.

« Pomona, j'ai terminé certains ingrédients et je me demandais si, par hasard, tu les avais dans une de tes serres. »

Il lui fit une liste et ne fut pas surpris quand elle lui répondit

« Severus, mais quel sorte de potion veux-tu préparer ? Tu sais bien que ces ingrédients ne sont pas cultivables en serre ! »

Severus soupira de feinte déception.

« Certes. C'est simplement que l'idée de m'aventurer dans les Highlands pendant des semaines à la recherche de quelques plantes ne me fait pas particulièrement plaisir. »

La professeur opina, compréhensive. Et s'illumina subitement.

« J'ai une idée, Severus ! Pourquoi n'organisons-nous pas un groupe de recherche ? Il suffirait de quatre personnes ! Je me porte volontaire. Et nous pourrions impliquer deux étudiants de septième année. Quelqu'un qui soit assez dégourdi pour ne pas trop nous gêner. Donc, voyons, qui cela pourrait-il être ... »

La femme était trop occupée à penser aux étudiants qui pourraient être aptes et ne vit pas le demi-sourire qui apparut un instant sur le visage de Severus. Jusque-là, elle avait réagi exactement comme il l'avait planifié. Il devait maintenant la guider dans son choix.

« Je pense que ça devrait être un étudiant et une étudiante. Tu seras d'accord avec moi pour dire que la plus évidente est Granger. Quant au garçon ... je voudrais vraiment amener Londubat ... »

Même s'y étant attendu, Severus renifla. Londubat était le meilleur élève de Botanique. Il réplica sèchement.

« Londubat ... Je crains, Pomona, que tu oublies combien ce garçon est gauche. J'admets qu'après la guerre il se soit amélioré, mais il a quand même tendance à provoquer des désastres. Je serais heureux de revenir vivant de cette expédition. »

Le visage de Chourave s'assombrit, mais elle dut admettre que les paroles de Severus étaient sensées.

« Mais alors, qui ? »

Severus feint d'y penser, puis comme s'il ne voyait pas d'autres alternatives, il secoua la tête et haussa les épaules.

« Je suppose qu'il ne nous reste que Malfoy. »

La professeur ne parut pas très heureuse de cette idée, mais Malfoy était le second meilleur étudiant en septième année, juste derrière Granger et juste devant la plus jeune des Weasley.

Ils décidèrent de se retrouver plus tard au Trois Balais pour discuter des détails de l'expédition à soumettre au Directeur. Severus se dirigea vers sa salle pour la dernière heure de cours de la journée. Il se sentait étrange. D'un part, il était très satisfait de la manipulation sur sa collègue, mais quelque chose l'agaçait profondément. D'un certain point de vue, il se sentait perdant. Il y avait une petite voix qui lui susurrait des idées contrastant avec son objectif.

Du type jeter Malfoy du haut d'une falaise.

Dumbledore approuva de suite et avec enthousiasme le programme que Severus et Pomona lui soumirent et ils décidèrent que l'expédition aurait lieu la première semaine d'octobre et durerait une dizaine de jours. L'itinéraire prévoyait l'arrivée à Cuillin, sur l'île de Skye, ou ils rencontreraient leur guide. Les îles Highlands, bien que fascinantes, étaient un lieu dangereux, et les Black Hills, où poussaient les plantes nécessaires à Severus, pouvaient créer des problèmes même à des mages expérimentés. Pour cela, ils étaient convenus qu'ils communiqueraient leur position tous les trois jours de sorte que le guide puisse alerter immédiatement une équipe de recherche si nécessaire. Après avoir discuté des derniers détails, Dumbledore congédia les deux enseignants, les chargeant de communiquer la nouvelle aux deux étudiants et leur donner une liste du matériel nécessaire pour l'excursion.

Severus, en repartant vers son bureau, ne se sentait pas particulièrement heureux. D'habitude, il aimait partir à la recherche d'ingrédients rares dans les Highlands. Il aimait ces lieux âpres et merveilleux, il jouissait des paysages spectaculaires et il se délectait de la paix de leurs bois. Paix qu'il ne trouverait certainement pas en compagnie de la sempiternelle joyeuse Professeur Chourave et de la pédante petite Griffondor. Il ne pouvait que compter sur le silence dédaigneux du jeune Malfoy, mais la seule idée de lui servir d'intermédiaire lui donnait envie de vomir.

Par chance, on était vendredi et il n'aurait pas cours avant l'après-midi, il pouvait donc dédier toute sa matinée à brasser des potions de son invention. L'heure du repas arriva vite, et, après un énième plat passé à éviter tout type de contact visuel avec qui que ce soit, il se concéda une promenade dans le parc et se dirigea vers sa salle. Le silence tomba dès son entrée et les sept étudiants se dirigèrent vers leurs sièges, les oreilles tendues. Severus avait l'habitude de parler à voix basse durant ses leçons, ce qui obligeait les étudiants à rester le plus silencieux possible pour pouvoir entendre toutes les explications de sa part. Les étudiants de septième année savaient aussi qu'un bon ASPIC en Potions leur garantirait d'excellents chances de réussite aux premiers entretiens une fois sortis de Poudlard, ils faisaient donc plus d'efforts que toutes les autres années. Severus fit courir son regard sur ces jeunes gens qui dépendaient tant de lui. Au premier rang sur la gauche se trouvait Granger - évidemment - et la petite Weasley, et droite Malfoy et Zabini qui était revenu à Poudlard après un exil d'un an avec sa mère. Derrière eux, Lovegood qui, incroyablement, s'était révélé une excellente potionniste et deux autres Serdaigle, Justine Foster et Michael Courier.

« Aujourd'hui, j'attends que vous prépariez une potion régénératrice. »

Il s'assombrit en voyant la main de Granger pointer vers le plafond.

« Miss Granger, seriez-vous déjà en difficulté alors que nous n'avons pas encore commencé ? »

La jeune fille rougit un peu mais répondit sans hésitation.

« Non Monsieur. C'est seulement que cette potion est de niveau moyen et je me rappelle que vous nous l'avez faite préparer dans le passé ... »

Severus ricana.

« C'est vrai - _mais pourquoi diable semblent-ils bouleversés que je puisse lui donner raison ?_ \- mais si vous m'aviez laissé finir, vous auriez découvert que vous devrez la préparer sans l'aide des instructions. Vous aurez à votre disposition la liste des ingrédients. Le reste ne tient qu'à vous. »

Pendant qu'il parlait, la liste des ingrédients apparaissait au tableau.

« Vous avez une heure et demie. Commencez. Et, Miss Granger, cinq points pour votre insolence. »

Était-ce un soupir de soulagement qui accompagnait ses derniers mots ? Il s'assit, observant les jeunes sorciers qui se déplaçaient entre les chaudrons et la réserve. Il commençait à se sentir un peu paranoïaque, mais il lui semblait que sur ses sept étudiants, six lui lançaient des coups d'œil furtifs par-dessus les vapeurs des chaudrons. Surtout Malfoy. Spécialement Malfoy. Et ses coups d'œil n'étaient pas discrets. Il décida que c'était le moment d'installer un peu de saine terreur dans cette tête blonde platine. Il commença à déambuler entre les tables, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour un commentaire méprisant, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant Malfoy.

« Qu'avons-nous là ? il semble que quelqu'un ait oublié d'ajouter le mucus de vermisseau. »

Puis, se penchant sur lui comme s'il voulait sentir la potion et murmurant presque.

« Vous devriez faire attention, Malfoy. Un seul faux pas, quel qu'il soit, et vous irez tenir compagnie votre père. »

Il se redressa. Le garçon était légèrement pâle mais il soutint son regard.

« Je tâcherai d'y remédier, _professeur_. »

Severus hocha légèrement la tête en un signe affirmatif et recommença à tourner entre les bancs. En passant devant le chaudron de Granger, il nota que sa potion était presque parfaite et qu'elle lui semblait plus calme que les autres. Il fut tenté de l'accuser d'avoir triché d'une quelconque façon, mais quand elle secoua la tête pour déplacer les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les yeux, il sentit un délicat parfum de jasmin et il dut s'éloigner en hâte pour résister au désir de toucher les boucles de la jeune femme.

Severus repartit à son bureau en proie à une grande panique intérieure qui, bien qu'elle ne transparaisse pas extérieurement, le dévastait. Il devenait fou. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Le venin de Nagini n'avait probablement pas été complètement éliminé et il en subissait maintenant les effets. Il s'imagina dans un lit de Ste Mangouste, le regard vide fixé sur rien, la bouche ouverte et un filet de bave qui coulait. Il sortit de ces terribles pensées quand un petit gong sonna sur le bureau. Le cours était fini. Il attendit que tous aient rapporté une fiole de leur potion et il allait s'en aller quand il se rappela qu'il devait parler avec le nouveau - futur couple d'or. Une autre boule à l'estomac le convainquit d'aller voir un médicomage au plus vite. Il appela les deux jeunes gens et leur dit de le suivre dans son bureau. Il se reprit en voyant leurs expressions préoccupées et leur ouvrit le chemin, mais lorsqu'il les fit s'asseoir devant lui et les vit proches son estomac fit un bond. Peut-être était-il sage de prendre rendez-vous avec le médicomage en chef de Ste Mangouste ce soir même.

« Dans deux semaines, le premier octobre, le Professeur Chourave et moi-même avons l'intention de nous rendre sur l'île de Skye pour chercher quelques plantes qu'on ne peut trouver que là-bas. Il a été décidé que vous nous accompagnerez. Questions ... »

Les deux jeunes gens étaient passés de soulagés à étonnés à enthousiastes en quelques secondes. Ils acceptèrent de suite et signèrent le document par lequel ils déclaraient avoir connaissance des risques, bien que Granger hésitât un moment lorsqu'elle lut qu'il y avait une possibilité de non-retour. Puis ils prirent congé du professeur et le laissèrent seul.

* * *

Le chapitre 8 est traduit, je suis en mode "chasseuse de fautes". Ensuite, ma vie personnelle étant devenue assez chaotique je ne vous promets rien pour l'avancée rapide de la traduction du chapitre 9 et suivants.

Je vous souhaite un bon week-end.


	8. LA REINE DE GRIFFONDOR

Un bonjour désolé pour ce huitième chapitre ...

Des problèmes familiaux, un ambiance professionnelle instable ayant mené à une rupture de contrat font que j'ai ... ahem ... deux mois et demie de retard. Je vous présente toutes mes excuses. Je ne peux même pas vous promettre que cela ne se reproduira plus, vu que je compte engager des formalités pour devenir exploitante agricole. Mais assez parlé de moi ^^'

Je crois qu'un petit résumé des chapitres précédents s'impose : Dumbledore, un soir de beuverie, embarque notre Severus préféré dans un plan tiré par les cheveux pour rapprocher les maisons Griffondor et Serpentard : mettre Hermione et Daco en couple. Mais Severus n'est pas super partant si on considère qu'il a lui-même des vues sur notre Miss Je-Sais-Tout. Pour suivre les ordres d'Albus, il organise une sortie "ramassage d'ingrédients dans les Highlands" avec le Professeur Chourave et nos deux étudiants.

* * *

CHAPITRE 8 - LA REINE DE GRIFFONDOR

Le jour du départ arriva enfin et Severus se résigna à l'idée de passer dix jours en compagnie d'une professeur Chourave excitée comme une petite fille. De tous les participants à l'expédition, elle semblait la plus enthousiaste, quoique même la jeune Préfète-en-Chef montrât une certaine joie. La tenue de Malfoy, à l'inverse, était impeccable. Il était adossé à la cheminée du bureau directorial avec un air vaguement ennuyé, comme s'il était normal de se rendre en un quelconque lieu potentiellement dangereux à la recherche de racine et plantes rares. Son attitude agaçait beaucoup Severus qui, si d'un côté n'aimait pas les manifestations excessives, se sentait irrité par l'indifférence du jeune homme devant une occasion aussi rare. Pourtant le garçon avait été enthousiaste lorsqu'il leur avait proposé de les accompagner. Severus fixa le garçon, les yeux réduits à deux fentes. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait et son instinct ne le trahissait que rarement. Il se rappela soudain que le garçon avait changé d'attitude après avoir été convoqué par Dumbledore. Qu'était en train de tramer cet homme ?

Quand le Directeur les rejoignit en tenant un paquet de chips vide, il dut abandonner ses soupçons pour prêter attention aux dernières recommandations, puis il attrapa un angle du paquet-portoloin en même temps que les autres et attendit de sentir l'étirement qui accompagnait toujours ce type de transport. Quelques secondes après, ils atterrirent indemnes dans une ruelle sombre et ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la porte à leur gauche.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la pénombre d'un local illuminé par quelques lampes à huile qui jetaient des ombres rougeâtres à l'intérieur. L'effet était un peu suffocant mais ils furent heureux de la chaleur que dépensait une énorme cheminée au fond de la pièce. Quelques sorciers étaient pelotonnés dans les moelleux fauteuils devant celle-ci, discutant allègrement sans sembler voir les nouveaux venus. Une femme corpulente leva la tête de son journal et le fit un sourire chaleureux.

« Bonsoir messieurs dames ! Vous arrivez à l'heure. Je vous prie de laisser vos bagages à l'entrée, vous les retrouverez dans vos chambres plus tard. Logan vous attend. »

Leur dit-elle en s'avançant vers le côté opposé de la cheminée où s'ouvrait un petit corridor qui conduisait à une salle similaire à celle qu'ils venaient de quitter bien qu'un peu plus petite et encombrée de rustiques tables de bois. Assis à la table la plus proche de la cheminée était un sorcier à l'air berbère qui fumait distraitement une longe pipe, le regard perdu dans le feu et ses pensées. Il se repris lorsque l'hôtesse lui tapa rudement dans le dos en le présentant.

« Je vous présente Logan Geadais, votre contact pour toute la durée de votre voyage. »

L'homme se leva et leur serra virilement la main. Après les présentations, ils s'assirent tous à la table et l'hôtesse les laissa seuls, promettant de revenir pour l'heure du diner.

Logan se lança de suite dans la liste des différents dangers qu'ils auraient probablement à affronter et fut heureux de la préparation de Granger (« J'ai tout lu sur le sujet ! »), chose qui fit grimacer Severus. A la énième preuve de compétence théorique de la fille il essaya de la faire taire avec un de ses regards noirs mais elle était trop occupée à boire chacune des paroles de l'homme qu'elle ne s'en aperçu même pas. Il commençait à être fatigué après cette journée de préparatifs de dernière minute et après quelques minutes les paroles de Logan devinrent un son indistinct. La chaleur du feu commença à lui endormir l'esprit et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il fixait Granger. _De nouveau_.

Il avait passé les semaines précédentes à l'ignorer ostensiblement, mais il se rendait compte que, pour une inexplicable raison, cette fille pédante et insupportable s'insinuait dans son esprit. Il arrivait de plus en plus souvent que quelque chose la lui rappelât il lui était devenu impossible, par exemple, de s'asseoir sur le divan de son bureau où il l'avait laissé dormir la nuit fatidique durant laquelle elle était venue lui demander un antidote, sans penser à ces jambes nues qui s'y étaient allongées. Ou bien, chaque fois qu'il voyait un chat (et il y en avait beaucoup dans cette maudite école) il se rappelait avec exactitude la forme des oreilles qui lui étaient apparues à cause d'une blague de Parkinson. Il était même devenu un fan du jus de citrouille. Certes, il ne l'aurait jamais admis, mais il gardait une carafe toujours pleine à côté de son lit.

Severus se repris quand Logan s'adressa directement à lui.

« Alors, Professeur ! Vous devez être vraiment fier de cette petite sorcière ! »

Severus haussa un sourcil.

« Fier ? D'une gamine qui ne sait rien faire d'autre que répéter comme un perroquet tout ce qu'elle lit ? Non, je ne pense pas. »

Il la regarda pour profiter de sa réaction, mais il n'eut aucune satisfaction. En fait, la fille haussa les épaules et répondit en se tournant vers Logan.

« N'en faites pas cas, Logan. Le professeur a une certaine propension au sarcasme. Mais comme il le sait, si je n'avais pas été là, Harry Potter serait encore en train de battre la campagne à la recherche des Horcruxes, ou pire, mort. Je peux donc affirmer que je ne suis pas que livres et école. J'ai une certaine expérience du terrain moi aussi, après tout. »

Severus la fixait, incrédule, pendant que ses voisins de tables se mettaient à rire. Cette maudite gamine avait osé lui répondre sur ce ton ? Comment se pouvait-il que la diligente Préfète-En-Chef Hermione Granger soit devenue aussi effrontée ? Le professeur de potion attendit que la colère monte en lui, le portant à imaginer mille façons de l'humilier. Mais à sa grande surprise, tout ce qu'il réussit à penser fut que cette jeune fille n'avait pas grandi que physiquement. C'était une femme, une femme de caractère et intelligente. Courageuse et fourbe sous cet air innocent et tranquille. Elle était une vraie fille de Poudlard. Elle était l'essence des quatre maisons unies en un seul corps. Elle était la reine de Poudlard. Severus pensa toutes ces choses et les chassa de suite dans l'abîme profond où il enterrait ce type de sentiment inconvenant. Il n'y penserait plus. Hermione Granger ne réduirait plus jamais à cet état, se promit-il. Et finalement, il reprit le contrôle de lui-même.


	9. IMPREVUS

CHAPITRE 9 - IMPREVUS

Après un repas rapide à base de bœuf, de mouton et d'huîtres, les voyageurs décidèrent de se regrouper le lendemain matin, aux environs de cinq heures, pour un petit déjeuner avec Logan qui les transporterait tous par transplanage d'escorte à la limite de la forêt s'étendant aux pieds des Black Hills après quoi, ils se retirèrent dans leurs chambres. Severus nota que Malfoy et Pomona semblaient un peu plus faibles que précédemment, mais il ignora ceci pensant qu'ils étaient simplement fatigués. Granger, à l'inverse, semblait en forme et elle serait bien restée toute la nuit à discuter avec Logan mais elle se retira de bon gré.

Severus fut heureux de se retrouver enfin seul dans sa chambre. Il avait un léger mal de tête et l'épaule que Nagini avait mordu des mois auparavant le tirait. Il détestait que cela arrive car il se sentait vulnérable. Il enleva sa veste et sa chemise et se regarda dans le miroir. Le torse pâle et sec était traversé en divers endroits par des cicatrices translucides. Certaines d'entre elles, celle qui résultaient de blessures plus profondes, étaient légèrement rosâtres. Il fit glisser son doigt d'une cicatrice à l'autre, jusqu'à rejoindre la plus grande et horrible de toutes à la base du cou, sur l'épaule droite. Madame Pomfresh avait fait de son mieux, mais la peau s'était mal cicatrisée à cet endroit, créant des plis et des rides. Avec un soupir, il retourna vers le lit, enleva son pantalon et, frissonnant, il se glissa sous l'épais duvet de plumes et s'endormit.

Severus sorti furieux de son lit. Quelqu'un était en trait de cogner à sa porte. Il enfila sa robe de chambre et alla ouvrir. Devant lui Granger avait encore le poing levé pour toquer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Siffla-t-il

« Le professeur Chourave et Malfoy sont malades ! »

Severus retourna dans sa chambre, attrapa un petit sac qui contenait quelques potions d'urgence et suivit la jeune femme le long du couloir puis en bas des trois étages jusqu'à a réception où ils étaient arrivés le soir même. La professeur et le garçon étaient assis devant l'énorme cheminée, enroulés dans une épaisse couche de couvertures qui n'arrêtait pourtant pas les frissons qui les parcouraient de la tête aux pieds.

Il se rendit tout de suite compte qu'il étaient en proie à une violente fièvre et, après leur avoir posé quelques questions, il comprit qu'ils ne pouvaient lui être d'aucune aide tant ils déliraient. Il demanda donc à Granger ce qui s'était passé.

« Aux alentours de minuit, j'ai été réveillée par des bruits étranges qui venaient de a chambre du professeur Chourave. Elle semblait lutter contre quelque chose, donc je me suis précipitée chez elle en réveillant Malfoy qui dort dans la chambre voisine de la mienne. Lorsque je suis entrée, la professeur était accroupie dans un angle et hurlait des phrases incohérentes en direction du lit. Ayant établi qu'il n'y avait personne, je me suis approchée et j'ai remarqué qu'elle était bouillante. Péniblement, je suis parvenue à la faire sortir de la chambre … »

« Pourquoi l'avez-vous faite sortir ? »

« Parce qu'elle était convaincue qu'il y avait un basilic sous son lit et qu'elle était hystérique, j'ai pensé à la porter dans mon lit en espérant que ça passe. »

« Je comprends. Poursuivez. »

« Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'a rien voulu savoir. Elle s'est obstinée et n'a pas voulu bouger du couloir et, toute seule, je ne parvenais pas à la porter. Je suis retourné frapper à la porte de Malfoy pour le tirer du lit et qu'il m'aide mais des bruits étranges ont commencé à sortir de sa chambre. Entre temps, Nila, la gérante de l'hôtel, est arrivée et m'a aidé, d'abord avec la professeur puis avec Malfoy qui était terrorisé. Par un Hippogriffe. »

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venue me voir de suite ? »

« Parce que je ne savais pas où était votre chambre ! »

Severus opina, il avait été déplacé deux étages en dessus car la chambre qui lui était destinée avait été envahie par une colonie de puces et l'hôtesse le lui avait dit lorsque les autres étaient déjà allés dans leurs chambres.

Il s'occupa des deux malades, leur administra d'abord une potion contre la fièvre puis une pour les faire dormir, vu qu'ils continuaient à avoir des visions qui les rendaient hystériques. Il avait aussi chargé Granger de dire à Ste Mangouste qu'ils avaient un besoin urgent de médicomage. En ce moment, la jeune fille était agenouillée devant la cheminée, la tête plongée dans les flammes vertes. Severus vacilla un instant quand il se rendit compte que dans sa hâte de secourir sa professeur, elle n'avait pas enfilé de robe de chambre et qu'elle portait une chemise de nuit en coton qui s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse. Encore ces maudites jambes ! Severus commençait à caressée l'idée d'obliger toutes les femmes du monde magique à porter des pantalons. De jour comme de nuit. Et lorsqu'elle se tourna pour dire à l'hôtesse que deux médicomages arriveraient d'ici peu, son estomac se serra. Hermione Granger ne portait pas de soutien gorge, et c'était évident. La légère étoffe se tendait sur le sein de la jeune fille et laissait vraiment peu de place à l'imagination, si bien qu'il avait une bonne vision de la forme des tétons qui pointaient sous le tissu. Il déglutit conscient du fait que si elle l'avait regardé à ce moment il n'aurait pas pu expliquer pourquoi il fixait ce point de son anatomie, il s'efforça donc de détourner le regard. Lorsqu'il se sentit assez maître de lui-même, il réussi finalement à articuler.

« Miss Granger, peut-être serait-il bien que vous vous rendiez … présentable … avant que les médicomages n'arrivent. »

Sa voix était un peu moins ferme qu'habituellement, mais il en fut pourtant satisfait lorsque la Griffondor rougit brusquement et s'enfuit dans sa chambre. Quand elle revint, elle était habillée le plus normalement d'un jean, de basket et d'un pull à rayures rouges et or. Bien qu'il n'apprécia pas le choix des couleurs, Severus soupira de soulagement.

Entre temps, les médicomages étaient arrivés et examinaient les deux patients. Après presque vingt minutes, ils décrétèrent qu'ils souffraient d'un indigestion d'huîtres, lesquelles régissaient parfois avec les étranges goûts des Dragées Surprises qu'avaient mangés les deux malades avant le dîner, la seule solution était d'attendre que l'effet hallucinogène disparaisse, ce qui prenait généralement deux ou trois jours.

Après que les médicomages soient partis, Severus allait ordonner à Granger de se préparer à rentrer à Poudlard mais il fut interrompu par un hibou portant une lettre de Dumbledore.

 _Cher Severus et très chère Miss Granger,_

 _Je sais que les circonstances ont changé mais je pense que l'école a vraiment besoin de ces ingrédients, surtout depuis que des cas de variole magique aient été enregistrés à Pré-Au-Lard ce matin. Je vous demande donc de poursuivre la mission,_

 _A.P.W.B.D_


End file.
